


What's Today's Word?

by Pr1nceMax



Series: The Valerie Pond Collection [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, but like still cute, cute fluff, turns angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax
Summary: Contains: OC x Canon, because I canSynopsis: How the morning routine goes in the Duck Mansion. & How the routine changes when Della enters the picture.





	What's Today's Word?

Huey is the first one awake every single morning, waking up exactly fifteen minutes after Valerie. He's chipper, fully dressed, and puts on an apron as soon as he enters the kitchen. Grabbing something to help Valerie make breakfast, saying "Morning Aunt Valerie!" with a small woodchuck salute. 

Valerie hands off the bowl of batter and the whisk, giving him the salute right back with an equally as bright: "Morning kid, what's on the agenda today?" 

"Gonna try to get my Citizen's Helper Badge!" Huey grins, adding in the chocolate chips to the pancake batter. 

"Well, you're gonna need this," Valerie smiles, as she hands him a permission slip with Donald's signature, and pats his head. "You talked about it last week, and I figured you'd want to get an early start. The senior home is accepting help today." 

"Awesome! You're the best Aunt Valerie!" 

"Just make sure to eat before you go, okay?" A nod in confirmation and they continue to cook.

Webby is the next one to enter the kitchen about five minutes later, grinning, and bouncing out a "Morning!" 

"There's the little dreamer, what was it this time?" Valerie hands her a hairbrush, and Webby begins to brush her hair off to the side while Huey and Valerie cook.

"I dreamt of a compass that would never point north! I think it might mean something!" Webby chimes, tugging the brush through her hair.

"Really?" Valerie smirks, "What might it mean?" 

"I think it means an adventure's coming up! Maybe even today!" 

"Well, Dewey did mention something about a cavern yesterday." And a squeal erupts from Webby, excited to think that her dream is coming true. "Just make sure to eat before you go, and check in with your grandma!" 

"Okay!" And off goes webby to change out of her pajamas, and hopefully, find Beakley.

Then, about a minute later, comes Dewey, all dressed but clearly not awake. Valerie hands him a cup of chocolate milk, as he yawns out a "Morning Aunt Val." 

"Morning Dewdrop," Valerie smiles back, lifting him up to sit on the counter. Dewey watches Huey mix the batter, almost going to stick his finger in when Valerie continues, "What's the plan for today?" 

"Probably some adventure with Webby," Dewey smiles, innocently enough, before taking a long deep sip of his chocolate milk the way most would with coffee. 

"Gonna check out those caverns?" Valerie asks, taking the batter from Huey, and sending him to go set the table. 

"Oh! I almost forgot about those!" And just like that he's awake, informing her of his 'new discovery' even if it is just one of the parks in Duckberg that most everyone had already been too. 

"Alright, make sure to eat breakfast, and bring a snack and a phone charger." 

"Alright!" Dewey grins, setting down the now empty cup, "I gotta go get my bag ready!" And off he goes, soon followed by Webby chasing after him.

Next enters Scrooge, who Valerie simply hands him a cup of coffee, exactly how he likes it, followed almost directly by Beakley, who also gets a cup of coffee--her’s is just black. Scrooge takes a sip of his, and kisses Valerie's head, just above her hearing aid. Beakley watches Scrooge leave to his office, before informing Valerie of that day's plans. Simple sentences as Valerie turns off the stove and begins to set up the kid’s plates. 

"I'll be cleaning the left wing today.” 

"I'll keep the boys out of it." 

"And then attempt to handle Scrooge's collection in the third room." 

"So, a double shot of espresso at lunch?”

"If you would be so kind, dear." 

"Also Webby and Dewey-" 

"The local Caverns, correct?" 

"Mhm." Valerie smiles over her shoulder at the other.

"Sounds delightful." And with that, Beakley heads out to go check on Webby.

Then, Donald would enter, frantic because he thinks he overslept again, only to remember that Valerie changed his clock back fifteen minutes over a week ago. He lets out a deep sigh, walks over to her, and wraps his arms around her waist for just a minute, before kissing her cheek, possibly even her neck, and smiling.

Valerie hands him a cup of coffee to go, and a lunch, signs 'I love you' which he promptly signs back before he's out the door and on his way to work. Because even though he lives in the McDuck Mansion, he still feels the need to do something with his day. Plus, this way, he can earn his own cash to spend however he feels like.

Lastly, would be Louie, awake, and he quietly slips in and just waits until Valerie's done doing whatever she's working on. She turns around, and rustles his hair, smiling at him.

"Morning," Louie says, a bit of uneasiness in his voice, as it always is when he’s not sure what to call her. It never felt right for him to use her name, but she was more than just an aunt to him--Just how Donald was more than an uncle. Instead of responding aloud, Valerie signs good morning. Louie brightens up and signs it back. 

"What's today's word?" He asks, being handed a cup of half coffee and half milk (not that he'll ever be told that). And she thinks for a minute before smiling and signing something. He copies it a few times until he gets it right, and then smiles proudly of himself. "What's it mean?" 

"Mom." Valerie smiles and signs it once more. "I'll teach you 'Aunt' Tomorrow." The next morning, Louie doesn't speak, instead, he signs 'Good Morning Mom'. Valerie doesn't teach him how to sign aunt the next day, instead, she teaches him how to sign 'dad'. Donald nearly cried when Louie tested it on him. 

________________________________  
The first one awake after Valerie is no longer Huey, but Della. And Della enters the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee while watching as Valerie gets everything set up to make breakfast with a small, "I thought Beakley did this?"

"Beakley makes dinner and helps with lunch. She has a lot to do with the rest of the house that she didn't mind letting me help." Valerie explains, measuring out the ingredients needed so that Huey would have less work to do.

"Huh, and what else do you do?" Della asks, looking up over the brim of her coffee cup. While the two got along just fine already, Della couldn’t help but try to make the other a bit uneasy. It’s what sisters do to their brother’s girlfriend--isn’t it?

"Well, I look after the boys while D's at work." Valerie thinks aloud before Della cuts her off.

"D?" Della snickers, raising an eyebrow.

"Donald." Valerie corrects herself, with a small shrug.

"I figured, but what's up with the nickname? D's really the best you could do?" Della asked, “I mean, you could call me that too.”

"Well, we didn't have another 'D' around until a little while ago." 

"Fair enough." Della’s answer is short, a bit of guilt welling in her chest. She sips her coffee for a few minutes more, watching as Valerie unfolds an extra apron. "Do you need any help?" Della offers a moment later, only to be dismissed with a simple wave of Val's hand. 

"Already got some," Valerie smiles, and just as she heats up the stove, down comes a pair of footsteps. A woodchuck salute, and a "Morning Aunt Valerie!" follow the creaking of the door. Jet. Huey.

"Morning kid," A salute right back. "We're making pancakes today" 

"Ooh! Chocolate chip?" 

"What else?" Valerie laughs, handing him the apron. “Mind helping?” 

“I’d love too!” Huey grins, settling into their normal routine, a routine that Della feels very left out of but, she thinks, but it's a routine. She'll be acknowledged soon enough.

"Valerie!" The door flies open. "You'll never believe it!" 

"My little dreamer," Valerie nearly laughs, "What was it today? A flying tiger?" 

"Even better! I dreamt of people on the moon!" 

"People on the moon?" Della chimes in, ready to tell of her adventure, but Webby keeps talking. 

"Yeah! Big mice! You know since the moon is made out of cheese!" And off she goes, Valerie simply nodding along, picking up a hairbrush and handing it over to Webby. 

"Well, that certainly sounds like fun. What do you think it means?" 

"I think it means I have to go to space." Webby would grin, and Della feels her stomach drop. Valerie simply laughs, shaking her head. 

"Webby, Rethink that before telling Dewey." 

"....I think it means I have to study space!" 

"That's my girl, now go get dressed, I can drive you to the library in a little while." and off goes Webby, her focus now on the library she doesn't say hi to Della. But that's okay, Della thinks, Webby is just excited. Plus Webby isn't one of her boys. It's okay. It’s all okay.

Then comes Turbo Dewey, yawning and holding out his hands, waiting for a cup of chocolate milk, and to be lifted up.

"Morning Aunt Val," He yawns, and she picks him up, placing him on the counter, and handing the cup of chocolate milk over. 

"Morning Dewdrop," Valerie smiles, brushing his hair into place. 

He takes a big sip of his drink, and mutters, "Is it library day?" 

"Yup, so make sure you bring your phone charger." With the idea in his head, Dewey seems to perk up, now awake as he sets down his empty cup. 

"I have to get my library books from last time!" 

"I'll drive you two in a while, okay? So don't rush, we still need to eat breakfast." Valerie smiles, knowing that he’s going to rush anyhow. 

"Okay! Thanks, Aunt Val!" A kiss on her cheek, he hops off the counter and runs upstairs to go find the most likely missing book. Della feels her heart sink, that's two out of three but she's still new. And Dewey really seemed excited too, so-- it’s okay. It’ll be okay. There’s still Rebel--Louie. Louie. Louie.

Then Scrooge walks in, "Thank you, Val," He sighs, signing it at the same time, taking the cup of coffee from her, and kissing just above the hearing aid. Della feels her heart jump, Scrooge didn't learn sign language when she and Donald were learning. But at least he knew now! Although, it was quite bittersweet.

"How're those new aids holding up?" Scrooge asks, sipping from his cup. 

"Better than I would have thought, Thank you." And with that, he seems content, stopping just long enough to kiss Della's head before heading off to his office. Then Beakley comes in and takes the cup of coffee prepared for her. 

"Ugh," Beakley groans as the smell of caffeine hits her. 

"It was the DW marathon last night wasn't it?" Valerie coyly asks, and she and Beakley share a look. 

"I will have you know that Launchpad and I went to bed at a reasonable time." 

"Midnight?" Valerie asks, handing the other a headache medicine as well.

"How did you--" 

"You just told me." And both of them laugh, before Beakley smiles, taking the medication. 

"Well, just between us, I don't think I'll be doing much cleaning today." 

"Secrets safe with me." Then Beakley smiles, giving Della a simple nod of greeting on her way out. Della smiles shyly, swirling her spoon in her cup, although she was no longer drinking it.

Donald follows his usual routine, arriving in a mild panic only to see Valerie at the stove, and instantly calming down. He sighs, and walks over, hugging her and holding her for just a moment. Before signing 'I love you', and stealing a kiss. Taking his cup and lunch, still clearly half asleep, he heads out. Della doesn't mind being forgotten this time, seeing her brother in a moment of pure joy, it's enough for her. To know that he’s managed this long without her, to know that he’s okay.

Then the door opens, and in slips quiet Louie. Waiting patiently until Valerie's attention is on him, and only him. She moves and ruffles his hair, her hand cupping his face for just a moment. 

He grins, signing 'Good morning, Mom' before taking his cup of half coffee half milk. And Della has to rethink through every sign she's ever learned. Mom was not one that she used frequently since they had only ever lived with Scrooge. But once it clicks, it clicks. A part of Della aches, reminding her of how much she's missed out on. How long she's actually been gone. the fact that she's just a stranger. Then Louie speaks:

"What's today's word?" He asks, taking a sip of his drink as Valerie thinks it over. She signs the word 'happy' and he copies it until he gets it right. "What's it mean?" 

"Happy." Valerie smiles and signs it once more. "How you make me feel." 

"Tch. Cheesy." Louie makes a face, although the slight blush and smile on his face give away that he's genuinely flattered by the compliment. Valerie bends down and pecks his cheek. Which he quickly returns, although embarrassed to do so, before he heads out to join his brothers at the breakfast table. 

And Della? Della's heart is broken, however, as she watches Valerie prepare the four plates for the kids, she feels her own heart swell. Della slowly sets her long since cold cup of coffee down and swallows. 

"Can---Can you teach me how you do that?" 

"Do what?" Valerie asks, confusion written on her face. 

"What you just did, with the kids? The whole---mother thing." A silence falls between them, and Valerie smiles. 

"Yeah," She nods, "Yeah, o-okay. uhm, here--" She begins to show Della how each kid prefers their breakfast.

Della may have a long way to go, and the kids may not think of her as their mom, but she's okay with that. Valerie is their mom, and Della is okay with that. 

Donald and Valerie have been raising these kids for a long time, longer than they've known Della or even her name. And honestly? Della is really really glad that the boys have had such good parents. 

But that doesn't mean she's not gonna try.

**Author's Note:**

> I just enjoyed writing this, thought I'd share


End file.
